


Yes Master

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Collar, M/M, Mafia NCT, Smut, Submission, Sweaters, johnny as a mafia boss, kun is cute in sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Yes MasterJohnkunMafia Au!RatedWhen Mob boss Johnny got hold of Chinatown and stripped the previous boss off of his title, he had plans for a certain boy dressed in soft sweaters and cute glasses.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Kudos: 129





	Yes Master

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Johnkun breathe? Yes! so here’s a motivation driven fic because Kun did a 360 and become the softest teddy bear in NCT2020 contrasting to his psychotic I will hunt you down blue haired leader in WayV.  
> This is just all over the place, please do not expect something decent in this fanfiction.

No body messes with Johnny Suh of NeoCT.

People learn it the hard way and one of them is the mob boss Zhong who over confidently sent his underlings to NeoCT territory and ended up pissing off the leader. So when the head office doors were kicked down by Johnny himself, Zhong was furious while Johnny merely smirked.

“ _You were warned before hand Zhong._ ” it was spoken in Mandarin and Zhong clicked his tongue when he found a traitor in the ranks of NeoCT.

_“So you kissed Suh’s ass to get into the ranks Dong?”_ Zhong asked with all malice.

“ _Not Johnny hyung though, but Ten ge’s ass is quite pretty not to kiss.”_ Sicheng replied with a grin making Johnny laugh.

“ _I am getting bored with the talk, let’s settle this Zhong.”_ Johnny spoke and Zhong was taken aback, he did not know Johnny could speak his mother tongue.

“ _What do you wan Suh?”_ Zhong asked and Johnny grinned.

“ _Compensation.”_ Johnny replied as he walked towards the other leader. The Chinese mobsters drew their weapons, prompting NeoCT to do the same, all 5 of Johnny’s top ranked officials. “ _You do know that I have a sniper that can put a bullet into your brain the second one of you dare to try to pull the trigger.”_ Johnny said with a smirk and soon he was face to face with the Chinese boss, towering high over the flustered man. “ _Compensation.”_ Johnny reiterated.

****A gunshot** **

“ _Kun ge!”_ The small child called and Kun took the boy and dragged him to the closet that he knew has a passage to a safe room.

Kun is a tutor for the young Zhong, enslaved by the older Zhong when his parents borrowed money to survive back when the economy collapsed and his hometown was plunged into recession. Taken by the Zhong at a young age of eighteen to accompany a 2 year old boy named Chenle, he basically raised the kid like his own. When the Zhong decided to expand to Korea, both Kun and Chenle were plucked from where they were born to a foreign country. Kun had to learn Korean and had to help Chenle with his Korean and Chinese while still trying to finish a degree. Kun was trained to protect Chenle, the precious grandson of the Zhong enterprise, but he’s not the best in fighting, he knows enough to protect Chenle but not enough to face a whole gang.

As they waited inside a safe room, he hugged Chenle tight and prayed that they’ll have some sort of mercy from whoever was fighting the Zhongs.

“ _Kun ge?”_ Chenle asked and Kun wiped the tears off of the 7 year old.

“ _Yes Lele?”_ Kun asked with his soft voice.

“ _Will we die?”_ Chenle asked and Kun tried not to frown.

“ _I hope not.”_ Kun had always been honest with the kid, never hiding the gritty nitty of the owrld they lived in.

“ _It’s okay if Uncle Zhan die but not you!”_ Chenle remarked and Kun frowned.

“ _That’s not a good thing to say Lele_ ” Kun chastised the kid.

“ _But he’s mean!”_ Chenle protested because he really did not like his uncle, he never was a family to Chenle and treated him like he was some burden he needed to take care of.

“ _I know Lele but we can’t wish him to others.”_ Kun reminded the boy who just sighed and nodded before tightening his grip on the older’s sweater.

\---

Johnny was just laughing as he watched the leader gasp for breath, coughing out blood while slumped on the floor.

“Johnny, what do you want us to do with these bodies?” Yuta asked from where he was wiping the blade of his katana clean with the coat of a slain gangster.

“Let the police take care of those, send a notice that this is now under NeoCT.” Johnny said and all five of his men nodded.

“Hyung!” Sicheng called out and Johnny looked at the Chinese. “Can we search for Lele and Kun ge?” Sicheng asked and Johnny nodded.

Ever since the Chinese knocked on their doors and requested to join their ranks, he was adamant to get the young Zhong out of his uncle’s hands. Sicheng was a year younger than Kun and was picked up from the streets to be trained as a hitman by Chenle’s father. When Chenle was born, he became the heir’s guard. But when Chenle’s parents were assassinated and Zhan took over the position, Sicheng never liked the treatment Chenle received, he was determine to remove Zhan in the picture.

Sicheng went to find the two and the five followed him. Sicheng entered Chenle’s room and immediately found the closet where the safe room was hidden. He typed in a code and It snapped open, he raised his un when he entered but lowered it as he saw Kun aiming a hand gun at him.

“ _Kun ge!”_ Sicheng was almost in tears and Kun lowered his gun and allowed Sicheng to run towards them and hug them.

“ _Sicheng ge!!”_ Chenle cried out and Sicheng picked up the boy and hugged him.

“ _I don’t like sharing my man, so explain before I throw knives.”_ Ten sashayed and Sicheng sighed and placed Chenle down who immediately hid behind Kun.

“ _Ten ge, Please calm down, these are Kun ge and Chenle._ ” Sicheng explained and Ten turned from murderous to all smiles and bright eyes.

“ _Oh hello, Ten, at your service!”_ Ten chirped and extended a hand to Kun who shook it and Sicheng eye rolled at the 360 his boyfriend did.

“good to finally meet you.” Kun spoke in Korean and Ten smirked at him.

“Fucking finally! A language I can understand.” Taeyong, Johnny’s right hand man spoke making Yuta, Jaehyun and Johnny himself laugh.

“They are coming with us.” Johnny instructed and the rest nodded but Kun wasn’t sure about it. “We’re not going to harm the child, nor any friend of Sicheng. He worked his ass off to make sure he can get you both out of Zhong.” Johnny added and Kun sighed and patted the 7 year old’s head.

“Okay, I’ll take your word.” Kun said and held Chenle’s hand and picked up the suitcase from the safe room, making everyone’s brows furrow. “We always have emergency evacuation plans, don’t you have yours?” Kun asked and it made Johnny laugh.

“You’re interesting.” Johnny remarked and went out of the safe room first, followed by his men.

\---

Kun is not new to being in a mob, with how he lived 5 years with one, but Johnny and NeoCT is a new territory and management so he was unsure of how he and Chenle will fit into the equation. He looked at Sicheng who assured him that Johnny’s is not like Zhan and Chenle will be protected at all cost. When they arrived at NeoCT’s head quarters, Kun was surprised when a bunch of kids were sprawled in one of the many living rooms the headquarters have.

“They are some of the rescued kids from trafficking.” Sicheng explained just as a kid ran towards Sicheng and hugged his leg. Sicheng smiled and ruffled the kid’s hair. “ _Renjun, meet Kun ge and Chenle._ ” Sicheng spoke and Renjun smiled and extended a hand to which Kun shook and Chenle shook with a huge smile.

“ _Baba unfair, you did not introduce me!”_ Another kid ran to Sicheng who sighed.

“ _This is Yangyang, meet Kun ge and Chenle._ ” Sicheng said and Yangyang grinned as he shook their hands. “ _Ten ge and I got really attached to these two so we sort of adopted them.”_ Sicheng explained just as Yangyang ran to Ten to welcome him.

“ _Food’s ready, hope you can eat leftovers, Taeyong hyung did try to make it look presentable.”_ Ten announced and at the mention of food, the kids ran towards the dining room.

“ _I can cook if you are busy.”_ Kun offered and Sicheng nodded.

“ _He makes the best hot pot.”_ Sicheng said and Ten smiled.

“ _Won’t say no to that.”_ Ten laughed as they walked towards the dinning room.

“Get your butts in here so we can finally eat!” A bunny looking guy, Doyoung, Ten supplied, shouted and Kun led Chenle to an open seat, just next to Johnny and sat himself after.

  
”Sorry the food isn’t a feast, got caught up with stuff.” Johnny addressed the ( Kun counted 22) people in the room.

“Kun offered to cook for us.” Ten said and all eyes turned to Kun.

“I can cook, basic things and a few Chinese cuisines.” Kun informed them and both Ynagyang and Renjun grinned as they shouted Hot pot together. “If you let me, of course.” Kun bowed his head a little.

“that’s good because we don’t have much time to cook for these kids most of the time.” Taeyong said and Johnny raised a brow at him. “He’s offering!” Taeyong defended himself.

“I’m used to taking care of Chenle, I can look after the kids if you are busy working.” Kun offered and Johnny nodded.

“We’ll talk later, let’s eat for now.” Johnny said and everyone started eating their meal.

\---

Clad in a soft brown sweater and a pair of gold plated glasses, Kun sat on the chair opposite the mob boss’ desk. The contrast of how they look was striking, and all 6 ft of the mob boss was towering over him as Johnny stood tall and faced him.

“I trust Sicheng but I don’t trust you yet.” Johnny was blunt and Kun understood; he was not trusted too when he started taking care of Chenle, but if he could pride himself of something, it’s loyalty and trust.

“I understand sir.” Kun replied and Johnny narrowed his eyes making Kun gulp.

“can you repeat that?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded obediently.

  
”I understand sir.” Kun said and Johnny grinned at him and approached him slowly.

“I haven’t had a play thing in a while, they get clingy and I don’t like those type.” Johnny said and Kun nervously swallowed as Johnny’s finger traced his face and ended with Johnny lifting his chin to meet his lips. Kun was surprised but he knew better than to protest because Johnny can break his neck should he wanted to. Kun kissed back, he realized he should for the sake of his life and Johnny was pleased with the response he got from the younger. “I’ll be honest with you, Sicheng showed us your picture before, and I don’t really care about the kid but I saw your face, chubby and fluffy, and I knew I wanted to taste you.” Johnny informed him and Kun flushed hearing that someone wanted him, a mob boss no less.

“Yes master.” Kun blurted out, as if on a daze and that only made Johnny laugh as he caressed Kun’s cheek.

“Perfect.” Johnny grinned and pulled Kun up on his feet and pinned him on the desk. “I’d like to put a collar on your pretty neck.” Johnny muttered as he sucked on the Chinese’s neck.

Kun gripped the edge of the desk as Johnny continued to suck on his neck. He knew how it will end up, he really did not have much of a choice with this one but if Sicheng trusts Johnny, then he could too.

“I am not evil Kun, sadistic perhaps, but not evil.” Johnny said as he stopped his ministrations and looked at Kun dead in the eye. “Do you want to continue or not?” Johnny asked and Kun bit his lip in nervousness. “I am forgiving, but my patience is finite.” Johnny informed him and Kun nodded.

“I’m okay with this. I can serve you in any way you want me to.” Kun answered and Johnny nodded.

“My pretty doll.” Johnny rubbed his thumb on Kun’s supple cheek and pulled him once more into a kiss. “I hope it’s not your first time.” Johnny asked and Kun’s eyes wavered and his blush deepened, a reaction Johnny did not expect from someone who works in the mafia. “You’re untainted.” Johnny grinned and a weak nod from Kun made him smile wide. “Let me take care of you then.” Johnny said and pulled him as they went out of the room and towards Johnny’s bedroom.

The boss’ room is just what Kun had imagined, fitting for the feared mafia boss, a large room decorated tastefully in simple yet elegant furnishings.

“Dad!” they heard three voices from the bed and Johnny chuckled as he led Kun towards the three kids.

“Why are you all here?” Johnny asked and the youngest, Kun presumed he was since he was the smallest, gave him a tight hug.

“I missed you dad!” Johnny chuckled and hugged the boy back.

“Duckie, I missed you too!” Johnny replied, voice as vibrant as the sun.

“Come on Hyuck, I think dad is busy tonight.” The middle child, Kun remembered him as Mark, pulled his brother off of their father.

“Sorry for bothering you!” The tallest of the three choked out making Johnny laugh loudly and ruffled the kid’s hair.

“It’s not a bother Lucas, you know that.” Johnny said and the boy smiled wide.

“We’ll get going now.” Lucas announced but Donghyuck puffed his cheeks.

“Come on Hyuck, let Dad rest, we’ll play with him tomorrow!” Mark insisted and Johnny pecked each of their cheek before they ran off, bowing towards Kun as they passed him.

“Lock the door for me please.” Johnny instructed as he stripped off his jacket.

Kun dutifully did as he was told and when he turned to face Johnny, he was met with a naked torso decorated with ink and scars. Kun gulped and took a deep breath as he waited for Johnny’s instructions.

“They aren’t mine biologically, they were trafficked by a group we overthrown. Somehow we got attached so a bunch of them got adopted, illegally of course.” Johnny chuckled.

“Oh, well, as long as they are being treated well, then I guess it’s okay?” Kun replied and Johnny closed the space between them and kissed Kun once more.

“Where were we?” Johnny asked with a glint in his eyes and Kun knew that there was no going back.

“Up to you master.” Kun replied and that was what Johnny wanted to hear.

Johnny wasn’t the easiest to please, and not a lot of his play things could satisfy him but Kun wide open and sweater bunched up on his chest, with face buried on a pillow, hands clenching the sheets and teeth gritting as the pain shoot through his spine was beyond what Johnny had expected. He’s a virgin, and the tightness of Kun’s hole was driving him crazy, wanting to tear him open more until Kun could only want to feel him and no one else.

Thrust after thrust, Kun could feel his body being ripped painfully but he can only cry as Johnny used him like a toy. He choked out a sob when he felt the deep thrust, the whole of Johnny’s length inside him, and his hole ripped open by the sheer size of the older.

“Breathe Kun.” He could hear Johnny say as a warm hand find its way on his neglected cock. “I want you to feel good too.” Johnny said and Kun cried even more.

“It hurts master.” Kun sobbed and Johnny understood.

“It’s okay, I’ll stop for a while.” Johnny spoke and pulled out of Kun.

“master?” Kun asked as he was flipped over, and he was afraid that he had angered Johnny.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about me.” Johnny assured him and started pumping his cock. “I want you to enjoy it too Kun.” Johnny wasn’t evil, Kun understood that and soon he was gasping for air as Johnny made him come with his hands. “You okay baby?” Johnny asked and Kun panted for a while before he nodded.

“Thank you master.” Kun blurted out and Johnny kissed him once more. “I can.. I want to continue.” Kun said and Johnny nodded and positioned himself once more to penetrate the younger.

“If it is too much just tell me okay?” Johnny said and Kun nodded.

If Kun screamed Johnny’s name a hundred times as Johnny pounded into him hard and deep, well Johnny was most proud that he could make the younger scream until his throat was raw and his hole was bleeding.

\---

The whole of NeoCT was surprised when their breakfast did not consist of cereals and toast, but a whole ass spread of rice, grilled eel, fried pork and all the side dishes they could ever want. Kun greeted them a good morning and even though he was wearing a soft striped sweater, the collar on his neck told everyone what Kun was for NeoCT.

“Can I call you mom now?” Kun turned to Lucas and he smiled and directed the boy to Johnny who was grinning from the archway.

“You should ask Chenle, Lucas.” Johnny replied before he took his seat, prompting everyone to take their respective seats as well.

“Ask me?” Chenle asked curiously as Kun handed the kid his chopsticks.

“Yes, for permission!” Lucas was smiling wide and it confused the kid.

“For what?” Chenle asked and Kun merely smiled at him before he took the French press and poured Johnny a cup of coffee.

“We’ll talk about it later, eat up.” Johnny gestured and everyone was scrambling to get a taste of Kun’s cooking

“Keep him Johnny Hyung!” Jaehyun shouted from his seat and Doyoung smacked him on the head.

“Shut up, Kun is not a toy.” Doyoung remarked and it made Kun choke on his rice. “Oh, my bad.” Doyoung grinned at Johnny who laughed.

“Hot Pot!” Yangyang screamed from his seat and Ten has to glare at him to shut him up.

“He’s not our cook!” Johnny shouted but it was without bite as he laughed at Chenle’s reaction. “Sorry baobei. Did I scare you?” Johnny asked and Chenle nodded, before he buried his face on Kun’s arm.

“Dad! How can I call Kun mom now?” Lucas whined and it made everyone quiet.

“What mom?” Chenle asked, sniffling as he faced Lucas.

“Kun as our mom!” Lucas answered and both Johnny and Kun exchanged glances.

“He’s not your mom! He’s mine!” Chenle shrieked and he wrapped his tiny arms around Kun’s arm.

“Share him!” Lucas pouted across from Chenle.

“No!” Chenle screamed.

“But!!!” Lucas’ lips started to tremble and it was not a good sign, a crying Lucas is not a pretty sight.

‘Come here Lucas.” Kun gestured and Lucas did as he was told. He clambered up on Kun’s lap and the older embraced him tightly and kissed the top of his head.

“ _Lele be nice to your Lucas ge.”_ Kun spoke in Mandarin and Lucas’ eyes were wide.

  
” _Xuxi_ ” Lucas uttered and it made Kun smile.

“ _Xuxi._ ” Kun repeated. “ _Chenle be nice to your Xuxi ge.”_ Kun said and Chenle shook his head. “ _Come on, you wanted a brother right?”_ Kun asked the boy who nodded.

“ _But Johnny- ge is scary!”_ Chenle blurted out making both Ten and Sicheng laugh out loud and for Johnny to frown.

“ _I am not scary.”_ Johnny pouted and this time it was Kun who laughed.

“ _He really isn’t Lele, he’s a giant teddy bear.”_ Kun replied and Chenle sighed.

“ _Hug?”_ Chenle directed the question to Johnny who gestured for him to come and the kid did not need to be told twice to clamber down his chair and proceed to clamber up to sit on Johnny’s lap.

“That means?” Yuta asked and Taeyong just sighed next to him.

“Please not a Kdrama this early, I am hungry.” Taeyong remarked then continued to stuff his face with the food. ‘Food’s great by the way.” Taeyong added and Yuta laughed this time.

“Don’t mind him, the kids slept with us last night.” Yuta explained and Taeyong scowled at his kids he loved and hated at the same time.

“That means eat up, and go on with your day.” Johnny said and started feeding Chenle as Kun found himself dividing his attention to three kids who wanted to be fed.

\---

Sicheng was smirking when he met with Kun and the younger raised a brow prompting Kun to laugh.

“You two together now?” Sicheng asked and Kun shrugged his shoulders. “Come on, what was that stunt earlier?” Sicheng asked and Kun shrugged his shoulders some more.

“You have a problem Sicheng?” They both turned to see Johnny carrying Chenle and the triple threat trailing behind Johnny.

“No, by all means take this single old man.” Sicheng said and the triple threat took offense and shouted at Sicheng making Kun laugh.

“Baba is not old.” Lucas gave him the stink eye and Sicheng raised a brow at him.

“Thank you Xuxi.” Kun smiled and Lucas was all smiley but still glared at Sicheng.

“And that’s my cue to leave.” Sicheng blew a kiss at Chenle who laughed as he caught the kiss.

Johnny let Chenle down and the kids ran to play somewhere leaving the two to talk. Johnny approached the younger who looked nothing like the man spread wide and screaming Johnny’s name the night before. The sweater, glasses and soft brown hair really made Kun look like a cuddly bear, except for the emerald encrusted choker that was a striking symbol of possession and submission.

“You didn’t have to wear the collar.” Johnny said before Kissing Kun.

“But I wanted to!” Kun replied and Johnny touched it gingerly.

“You look really pretty with it, and it will forever distract me.” Johnny confessed and Kun merely smiled and raised himself on tippy toes to kiss Johnny.

“glad to hear that I am a distraction.” Kun giggled and pulled Johnny towards his office. “But I’ll prove to you that I can be a motivation more than a distraction.” Kun said and Johnny loved what he was hearing.

Two phone calls and one financial statement later, Kun was pinned on the edge of Johnny’s desk once more and Johnny was claiming his prize as he thrust into the Chinese who has nothing but his collar, glasses and sweater on and moaning as he egged his master to use him as he pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: uhm yes.. please excuse my poor writing because I really wanted a johnkun interaction and we were given a preview o NCT world 2 with them in one group. I am literally screaming at my tablet and kept on replaying the part. Hopefully they would talk you know, it’s hard to live on crumbs.


End file.
